


Taker

by aeipather



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, I like to call this, Not a ship fic, Obsession, an assault on literature from 1 am in the morning, kinda nervous ngl., lisa is kinda violent and i feel we glaze over that, nothing too descriptive just yknow...normal lisa level of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipather/pseuds/aeipather
Summary: “Ah, I want to fly. I can't fly. I'm going to fly, but how?Ah, scream, scream,I'm here, here, hereI'll do my best, soWhen it's over, hold me closeAs we head into that nostalgic sunlight”- DAOKO, “Owaranai Sekai de”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Taker

**Author's Note:**

> “Ah, I want to fly. I can't fly. I'm going to fly, but how?  
> Ah, scream, scream,  
> I'm here, here, here
> 
> I'll do my best, so  
> When it's over, hold me close  
> As we head into that nostalgic sunlight”  
> \- DAOKO, “Owaranai Sekai de”

She’s a taker. It’s no hidden secret. She who was taken from thrives off her own new tastes. Blood, sweat, and fear all mix with the same feeling. Black cat. She’s unlucky and haunting, dripping with Pluto, alive or dead. It’s all treated the same, disregarding life for her own, an excusable pardon, despite the brutality underlying it. The brutality she seeps from those who desperately reach around her marred wrists and plead for her betterment.

It’s all forgivable, you see. Merely children at their finest. Tearing and destroying as all children had and will do. Grappling with death is precarious, and weighty, especially when it one you reap with your hands. The first-time of wet, sticky heat coating my skin with redness. There is blood, and tears expectantly fall with empathy. She too, would take that away. Praising and cooing as though I regressed to a newborn.

Soon, she would be next. Her face, beautiful and red. She’s smiling and laughing as the saw cuts through her skin. All in the name of her freedom. All in the name of living a better life. It’s easier to believe her this way. At some point, I stop cutting. I cannot tell whether the weakness of my arms is from the vibration of the saw or the overwhelming urge to cry lodged deep in my throat like bile. It would not take much for me to vomit.

She’s frail, sensitive and torn. A broken girl in her mere childhood. Womanhood disgraced. However, she’s powerful. Once fear is overcome, her voice does not quiver and speaks with such conviction as to compel a choir to sing her tune.

At one point, she is gone. She’s flying with a rope around her neck. Free. In the worst possible way. She is gone. She is. And I cannot cope with that. To admit her dead implies I am okay with it. Meanwhile, my hands shake and I cry.

-

Death was too good for Lisa. That’s why she haunts me. Out of every corner of my eye, she is there. Observant and silent. She even smiles. It’s dreadful to get close, even despite all the yearning. There is sorrow. There is pain. But nothing compares to the fear she strikes within me. She is unlike humanity. Siren, who took me from my ship and led me down dark affairs. She took all of me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written and actually published so please dont like,,,,,tear me apart. i am small and cannot take that lol. anyways i'll probably dump alot of lisa shit when i make it so have that on your radar ig??


End file.
